1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to user location systems that locate users of electronic devices, such as mobile devices, based at least on mobile device captured images.
2. Related Art
A user location system (ULS) can use images of a user of an electronic device to determine the location of the user in a known environment. For example, a ULS, such as a mobile ULS, may be used to locate mobile device users in an environment, such as inside a vehicle. In one known example, a ULS can use an image captured by a mobile device of a passenger, to determine whether the passenger is a driver of a vehicle.